


Are You Sure I Can Eat This?

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Eating dinner with a unique family results in food that you aren't sure your body can digest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not entirely sure I would ever want to eat a meal at the Lovegood household because I'd be scared of what I was actually being served...
> 
> Title: Are You Sure I Can Eat This?  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Theo and Luna  
> Summary: Eating dinner with a unique family results in food that you aren't sure your body can digest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Dinner at the Lovegood household is always a very scrumptious meal according to the words of Xenophilius and Luna. However the average dinner guest may not be so quick to agree. Christmas dinner was no exception to the description. The special dinner guest this evening, Luna's boyfriend, Theodore Nott.

Theo was nervous about this dinner from the time Luna told him about it, up until it was set on the plate in front of him. This was going to be the first time that he had spent any real time with her father since the young couple had gotten together a few months prior. Of course the two men had met, but it was only in brief passing.

"Luna, love. We really don't have to do this tonight. I don't need to interrupt your Christmas dinner. Shouldn't that just be for you and him?" Theo asked as they walked up the front steps to the house.

"Don't be silly. I want you here. This is the best meal of the year," she replied, "Besides, the wrackspurts already told him we're here, so there's not leaving now."

"Damn wrackspurts," Theo mumbled.

She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him into the house. There were Christmas lights strung all over the entryway leading towards the kitchen. Theo could not place the smell that he had gotten a whiff of as they walked into the house. It was something so foreign, but also so familiar all at the same time. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or nervous.

"Come on," Luna said after hanging up their coats.

Theo sighed, but put on a happy smile and followed her down the hallway.

"Luna!" Xenophilius exclaimed, "It's so good to have you home."

He embraced his daughter in a tight hug.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Theo," she said after the hug as she turned to present Theo to him, "again."

Theo extended a hand for him to shake, but instead of Xenophilius taking the hand Theo was soon taken into a hug very similar to the one that Luna received. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, so he just patted Xenophilius awkwardly on the back.

"It's so wonderful to formally meet you, Theo," Xenophilius said happily, "Luna has only spoken of you in the highest regard!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lovegood. You have a lovely home," Theo replied.

"Please call me Xeno. Mr. Lovegood was my father," Xenophilius told him.

Theo nodded, "I think I can handle that."

"Good good! Now, Luna. Tell me all about the work you've been doing," he said excitedly.

"Sure. Let's go sit in the living room. The wrackspurts are starting to get anxious that we haven't sat down," she said sweetly as she started walking to the living room.

"Right, right," Xenophilius nodded as he followed behind Luna.

Theo just shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The trio had spent a good hour talking before they were interrupted by the beeping of a timer coming from the kitchen.

"Oh good, the maggoty haggis is done!" Xenophilius cheered as he jumped up from his seat and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Maggoty what?" Theo asked turning to Luna with a disgusted look on his face.

She smiled at him, "Haggis. Don't worry. It's absolutely delicious."

She stood from her seat and sauntered happily into the kitchen. Theo just watched her from where he was seated. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up now or if he was going to wait until after he had seen the meal that good old Xeno was serving him.

He sighed defeatedly as he rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. His stomach feeling more and more poorly, the closer he got to the food. In fact when he saw the food sitting on the plate, he could feel the bile climbing up his throat. He forced himself to swallow it back down. It was not the time or place for that.

He reminded himself, "You are doing this for Luna because you love her."

He made his way over to sit down at the table next to where Luna was seated. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed. She looked over at him with the biggest smile on her face. That was all he needed. Her smile and love. He would be able to make it through this.

"Dig in!" Xenophilius said excitedly as he started serving out the food to everyone. He placed a rather large helping of the haggis onto his own plate and turned the spoon to Luna. Luna followed suit by placing a rather large spoonful her own. She smiled as she handed the spoon to Theo.

Theo begrudgingly took the spoon from her and scooped up a rather large serving. He cringed as he heard the crunch of what he hoped was a crisp crust breaking under the spoon. He gagged again as he placed the spoonful on his plate and quickly tossed the spoon back into the serving dish. He looked around the table and saw a plate of carrots which he reached for quickly to add to his plate, so that he knew there was something edible on his plate.

As he leaned over he whispered into Luna's ear, "Are you sure I can eat this?"

Luna laughed, "Of course you can. In fact it's rather good for you."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled at her dad.

"Thank you for inviting Theo to Christmas dinner," she said.

"Anything for you!" Xenophilius replied happily, "Now dig in!"

"Merlin, help me," Theo mumbled under his breath as he picked up the first bite onto his fork.


End file.
